


Gold Doesn’t Always Glitter

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex happens. <a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/134619.html">Read on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Doesn’t Always Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a billionty to chicago_ruth for helping me with this. She went above and beyond the call of duty.

Lost. Arthur was lost. His focus was entirely on his cock, enveloped in Merlin’s warm, wet mouth. Arthur thrust forward, trying to gain some control, but Merlin firmly held him down, strong hands wrapped around his hips. Barely noticing his tightened fingers in the silky hair, Arthur groaned.  
  
Merlin’s breath hitched. He inhaled, cool air intensifying Arthur’s pleasure, and then exhaled. Another inhale before Merlin lapped his tongue and sucked.  
  
Arthur’s toes tingled, his lips tingled; butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He looked down at Merlin, fondness flooding into him, as he looked at pupils blown wide, rimmed with gold.  
  
“Merlin,” Arthur grunted, “I’m so close.”  
  
Merlin hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations from his cock to his head. Arthur arched his back, pointed his toes and spilled his seed into Merlin’s greedy mouth, awash in pleasure.  
  
As the light of dawn trickled into the room, a golden drop glistened on Merlin’s chin, adorning his perfect grin.  
  
He knew he was rich beyond measure.


End file.
